


CindeReki (SK8 the Infinty)

by MonstaTart



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gay Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Kyan Reki In Love, M/M, Male Cinderella, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstaTart/pseuds/MonstaTart
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a poor maiden named CindeReki, he was the poor maiden living under ADAM as a legitimate stepbrother. The maiden was forced to clean and do loads of laundry caused by his step-siblings MIYA and SHADOW. One day, a ball is thrown which is going to change CindeReki's life forever.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 22
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Drama CD came into existence, so this is sort of either a huge shit post or my version of the story. Also since the fanart does put the characters in dresses, I'll be doing that half the time as well.

A Long time ago in a land that was very similar to the Shrek universe, there sat a village.

It was your ordinary run-of-the-mill village, with bakeries, blacksmiths, lack of modern technology, and home-made foods. In this town, there lived a family known for their great leadership and high standing in society. The man of the house, known as ADAM to the eye of the public was the one who was in charge. Unfortunately, behind greatness there exist either one of the two things: Being a scumbag or being a great man overall. Sadly, there only existed was scumbag. And this scumbag in particular even was scumbag to his own servants and a certain young maiden.

Once upon a time, there was a poor maiden named CindeReki, he was the poor maiden living under ADAM as a legitimate stepbrother. (A/N: since stepchild would be problematic) The maiden was forced to clean and do loads of laundry caused by his step-siblings MIYA and SHADOW. They weren't exactly all related just...adopted is the word.

Poor CindeReki was scrubbing the stains out of his step-family's clothes. As he was doing so he was humming a quiet tune as he looked at his own reflection through the bubbles. Despite being worked to death, CindeReki had times where he had peace to himself. However, that peace would be interrupted by someone tossing a garment into the bucket of water making it splash everywhere.

CindeReki groans and looks up to see the culprit of that incident was MIYA.

"Missed a spot slime," MIYA says with a smirk.

"You know maybe if you didn't interrupt my work, I'd actually get that spot," CindeReki growls back as he gets back to work.

He was interrupted again by somebody else throwing in a pair of muddy platform boots which could only belong to one man…

"Hey, CindeReki! Clean my boots!" SHADOW demands.

"Hey! My hoody was in there!" MIYA snaps at SHADOW.

"Hey! Can we stop calling me slime or CindeReki? I'm sure my legal name is Reki," Reki adds on.

MIYA and SHADOW look at each other deciding about what name to use to address Reki. They both replied, "Nah CindeReki it is,"

Reki so badly wanted to pummel the living out of those two but those urges disappeared until he heard low footsteps coming from behind.

"You're not causing a scene are you CindeReki?" A seductive (disgusting) voice calls out.

the trio quickly falls silent and looks at the owner of the voice himself, ADAM. The navy hair male grins at Reki, "Have you finished those chores yet?"

"I'm almost done with the laundry," Reki mumbles as he goes back to scrubbing MIYA and SHADOW'S clothes.

"Me and the boys are heading to the market in a few, and we need someone to carry the bags,"

"Why can't you carry them yourselves-"

"Oh little CindeReki, does it look like I gave you an option?"

Reki falls silent and begins to speed up his work as his step-family laughs at him and goes to get ready for their day out. Reiki really did not like the situation he was in, but he always tried to find the light in the dark. That light, however, was skateboarding

When Reki was a free soul, he would skate to his heart’s content and make skateboards for himself and old close friends. That would all change when a dick called ADAM came into his life and turned him into a maid, leaving poor Reki to abandon his pastime.

But, he did manage to find ways to skate. He would slip out of the house at night and skate along with the dawn of the night leaving him with a peaceful feeling from the stardust scattered by the wind.

Reki quickly snaps back to his reality and continues to aggressively scrub the clothing.

He can’t daydream now, he will save his dreams for the night...

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hold onto this CindeReki,” MIYA grumbles as he tosses a protein drink at Reki.

Reki nearly panics trying to catch MIYA’s drink since he was holding a whole stack of boxes. He eventually catches it with a sigh of relief. After being a Laundry maiden, Reki now had become a bag maiden. He was holding all of the things ADAM, MIYA, and SHADOW had bought themselves as they went around the town. Reki knew that almost fifty percent of this stuff wasn’t even going to be used by his step-family, so he knew they were just torturing him for fun, or...they were gathering something special.

In fact, they were buying more than they normally would. Reki also remembered that SHADOW had surprisingly bought a suit with custom measurements. Also, ADAM was buying new shoes that didn’t look painful like his usual pair. Was there something his family wasn’t telling him?

“So what’s with all the fancy stuff?” Reki asks as he tries to look beyond the boxes.

“ADAM didn’t tell you?” MIYA sighs looking back at Reki. “Last week, there was news that the princess was coming back,”

“T-the princess?! I thought she lived in that other kingdom since she married the prince there!”

“Well, her husband died so she’s returning to her home. So it’s obvious that she’s going to request our family’s presence.”

“That’s….something..”

“CindeReki!” ADAM calls. “We’re going into this shop!”

Reki looks up to see which store they were going in but, it seemed to be a skateboard shop? Reki knew ADAM ran this town like it was some skateboarding society but, why would he need a skateboard for a royal meeting?

Reki spots a bench in front of the store, so he sets the boxes down and sighs as he sits. What was ADAM keeping from him? Was ADAM actually going to buy him pants so he can stop wearing the raggy dress he had on? Nah, probably not.

His thoughts are interrupted by SHADOW tossing a skateboard on his lap, “Hold onto this CindeReki, I’m going to another shop for wheels.”

Reki glares at SHADOW as he walks off, he looks at his board with a sigh looking at the collateral damage it has been through. He badly wanted to fix it for his own pleasure but, that would mean his secret skateboard creation hobby would be exposed. As he observes the board, it accidentally slips through his fingers and rolls down the road. Reki shoots up and chases after the board past a crowd of people.

“Somebody stop that board!” He desperately yells.

Reki continues to run and dodge the crowd to get at least a grasp on the board but it instantly vanishes within the crowd. He knows he’s totally going to get it after this but Reki pulls through and continues to find the lost skateboard. After getting past the crowd, he spots a young man, possibly the same age as him with snow-like hair holding the lost board.

The snow boy’s crystal eyes lock with Reki’s Amber ones, making time freeze instantly for Reki. He walks closer to Reki and holds the board out for him, “Is this yours?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Is this yours?” The snow boy asks again.

Reki can’t even reply. He’s just never seen anyone with snow-colored hair or foreign facial features before. Maybe he was a tourist? The kingdom hasn’t had tourists in years in fact so…

The snow boy looks at Reki, “Hey uh...are you okay?”

Reki quickly blinks twice and takes the board, “Yeah! I’m fine! Thanks for catching that!”

“Uh yeah, no problem.”

Before Reki can head back to where he left the boxes, the snow boy speaks up, “Hey, I’m sort of lost. Can you tell me where the path to the castle is?”

“The castle?” Reki looks back. “Do you have business there? Not everyone goes there.”

“I need to meet my mother there, I got separated from her while we were exploring around town.”

Reki assumes that this guy is possibly a new servant of the castle since many servants were hired to keep the area ever since the princess had moved out years ago. Reki wants to help out the foreigner but he has to get back to being a box holder.

Reki gulps, “Well, I would love to walk you around but, you should follow the signs that read to the royal castle an-”

“I can’t read the signs well. This language is difficult to read.” The snow boy replies.

“S-so...you’re a foreigner?”

“Yes,”

Reki sighs as he gets a notebook out of his pocket to write something to help the snow boy navigate around. He rips the paper and hands it to him, “Here, I wrote what the sign says. Just follow signs that look like these characters. And don’t go through alleyways cause-”

“CINDEREKI!” ADAM calls from afar.

Reki quickly darts back to the area hoping he can get back to the spot he was supposed to be without ADAM knowing he ran off. The snow boy tried to call for him again, but Reki was out of sight.

Oh, and tough luck for Reki, ADAM, SHADOW, and MIYA was standing in front of the store with angry looks on their face. Well MIYA was smugger since he might’ve possibly snitched on Reki for his own entertainment.

“Leaving our stuff?” ADAM asks.

“L-look, SHADOW’s board sort of rolled off and I had to chase it!” Reki stutters.

“And what if our things got stolen?”

“I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!”

SHADOW snatches his skateboard back, “I say we give him extra chores,”

“Sounds like a plan,” ADAM grins.

“Yeah, and he can’t go to that birthday ball they’re throwing tonight for the princess’s son.” MIYA grins only to be elbowed by ADAM. “I mean our political meeting,”

Fortunately for plot purposes, Reki did not hear jack shit so he stood there with confusion and went to pick up the boxes to get ready to leave again. SHADOW and ADAM go walk off, “Now to the next store. Pick up the pace CindeReki!”

MIYA who hasn’t walked with his stepbrother's tugs slightly at Reki’s skirt. “Hey don’t tell them this but…”

MIYA takes one of the boxes and opens it for Reki. It was a new dress for chores and other tasks Reki would normally do. It was a plain red dress that looked new, unlike the other dresses Reki had gotten once a month. Before Reki can say anything, MIYA shuts the box and yells at him, “Walk faster drag queen!”

He runs away from Reki’s side to catch up with his high horse stepfamily. Reki doesn’t know what to think of MIYA half the time but at least he wasn’t as cruel as SHADOW or ADAM.

\--------------------------------------

The dysfunctional family had arrived home at early noon, and as ADAM said, Reki was charged with more chores. He now had to go feed the barn animals and tend to the flowers in the garden. Reki was mostly assigned these chores the next day but, might as well do them today. Maybe if he did his work quickly, he can probably do his...past-time.

Now that sounded like a plan!

Reki quickly began to throw the chicken food by...

literally dumping it in a pile and running off to the garden. (god damn this boy is going to cause a chicken massacre even worse compared to KFC). Reki begins to fill up the watering can to water the multiple flowers until he is interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He drops what he is doing and heads back inside to answer the door. Reki opens it and it's that snow boy from before.

"Hey," He says.

"How do you know where I live?" Reki asks.

"Sort of followed you."

"Like that isn't creepy at all,"

"I got lost, can you navigate me?"

"I thought you were fine with the paper I wrote,"

"It didn't match the signs."

Reki takes a quick look around the house to make sure his step-siblings weren't around. "Look, I'll help you okay? Just don't get lost like you said you did earlier, okay?'

Reki quickly and quietly goes to his room to fetch his board which he secretly stashed under his bed. He knew when he got back, he wouldn't be able to skate at night probably because ADAM would lock him in his room for sneaking out but, helping a random person is a good thing right? I mean it doesn't look like he owns a white van.

Reki comes back down to step out of the house. "Alright let's go,"

"What's this?" Snow boy asks as he pokes the board.

“A skateboard, now let’s go before ADAM kills me.”

Reki hops on the board and begins to push towards the uphill direction leading to the castle as he looks back to see if the snow boy was following him.

He wasn’t skating that fast so they were sort of next to each other standing awkwardly and silently.

Reki clears his throat, “So you got a name? Oh let me guess, it’s something foreign like Jackson, Smith, Jeremy, or even-”

“It’s Langa.”

“Oh my name’s uh... Reki then.”

“Nice to meet you Reki,” Langa replies and looks at the board.

Reki takes quick notice of this and grins, “So, do you know how to skate?”

“No, but it looks sort of familiar,”

“Familiar? Well, do you want to try it out?”

“Try it out?”

Reki stops when the ground is leveled and gets off the board for Langa, “Yeah! Give it a shot!”

Langa stares at the board with a hesitant look as he begins to put one foot on it to get a feel of it. Of course, it felt sort of wobbly to him and lacked stability.

“How do I even ride this thing?” Langa asks as he moves the board with just his foot,

“You put both feet on it. Like how I was doing so?”

“This thing is unstable,”

Reki sighs and stands in front of Langa offering his hand, “If you want, you can hold my hand if you need it.”

“I think I’m good,” Langa replies, stepping onto the board only for him to fall back due to probably not balancing on it correctly.

Reki quickly grabs Langa’s hand, quickly pulling him up before he can fall on the ground, “I gotcha!”

Both boys stare at each other for a moment followed by a sigh of relief. Reki can't help but quietly admire Langa's eyes and other features but he quickly shakes his feelings off. Langa gets off the board with Reki's help and they continue their walk to the castle.

The walk was silent for the first few seconds until Reki says something.

"So what's your home country like?" Reki asks.

"Snowy," Langa replies.

"What do you eat there?"

"Poutine,"

"Speak the language!"

"Sorrey,"

"Huh, you don't really talk much do you?"

"Is it necessary to talk more here?"

"Well, I mean…"

Langa stops in his tracks, "we're here,"

The boys were in front of the large castle gates now almost as if their small chit-chat lasted longer.

"Already?! But that felt like-" Reki began.

"Thanks for your help Reki," Langa cuts him off. "I'll repay you somehow,"

Reki wants to say something back but Langa is already talking to the guards who let him in. Well, that sucks. Reki sighs as Langa leaves him behind alone with his board. Since there was nothing to do, the poor maiden decided to head back home.

\-------------------------------

Reki skated back home but did the rest on foot to hide his board under his clothes. (Only time dresses come in handy). When his home was in sight, there was somebody at the door getting ready to knock. Behind that, somebody was a carriage which looked like it came from the royal castle itself.

Not wanting ADAM to nag him about getting mail, Reki quickly approaches the possible royal servant, "Hey! If you're delivering some kind of mail, I can take it!"

The servant perks up, "oh? You live here….sir?"

"The whole dress situation is complicated and I want no questions," Reki flat out says and takes the letter. "So...what's got the royal family sending out invitations?"

"Well, it's for the Princess's son," the servant replies. "It's his first time in this kingdom and she wants every citizen to give him a warm welcome,"

"By every citizen, you mean anyone who has lots of money and status?"

"Yep, we live in a society,"

"Indeed,"

It seems here both the servant and Reki are sharing a moment in silence about their similar job or situation in their life. Of course, the conversation continues.

"This ball does recommend skateboarders from these families to come as well since the Princess said she wanted some sort of teacher for her son." The servant further explains. "But in my opinion, the kid doesn't look too into it,"

"Huh, bummer." Reki sighs as he opens the letter to see when this ball was. "Guess I will be there...to...Tonight?!"

"Wait, you didn't hear that the ball would be today? It's in the newspaper!"

"Newspaper? ADAM doesn't let me read-"

"Now what's going on out here?" A voice asks.

Both turn to see ADAM in front of the door now looking down on them. "I see you've learned about the ball CindeReki,"

"Yeah, you guys are all going, right? I want in!" Reki grins.

ADAM hands the servant some money as a tip or a signal for them to leave. "We are going but, what makes you think you can go?"

Reki's heart suddenly drops when he hears that. Suddenly SHADOW comes out with MIYA and both seem to have smirks on their faces.

“Yeah, let him go to the ball ADAM,” SHADOW grins.

MIYA adds on, “Yeah, let’s see if he’ll actually catch someone’s attention,”

Reki could tell the two were mocking him. Of course, like usual he was waiting for a snarky come back from ADAM but, his words seemed different...

“You can go CindeReki,” ADAM smiles. “BUT! You must finish all these chores before we leave at 6 pm!”

He hands Reki a list that could almost hit the ground. Reki looks at the list for a moment to see it was usual laundry, floor cleaning, weeding, and other stuff. However, Reki saw this as a chance. A chance to finally go outside to fancy events and skateboarding? The Skateboarding event was a plus.

“I’ll do it ADAM!” Reki grins. “I won’t let you down!”

“Oh? Splendid.” ADAM smiles. “I’ll see you in four hours then,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only posted this on early morning but thank you for the kudos!
> 
> I also write a webtoon called AniHito if you like my syle of writing.
> 
> Follow my socials to see some sk8 art!  
> Insta: @monstatart  
> twitter: @IshikawaTauro

Meanwhile, in the castle…

Young Langa is walking around the halls of his grand new home. He still wasn’t used to the warm climate of his mother’s homeland. He longed to go home back in the mountains but his snowy home was incomplete. In fact, he could never complete it ever since the death of his father.

Langa honestly thought he would never get home but, with that Reki guy’s help. However, that was the only person on his mind. Reki. Unlike the other people that Langa have met in his life, Reki was the only one that treated the prince, well not like a prince. Almost as an equal. Aside from that, he sort of did enjoy talking to Reki a bit despite having little to no social skills due to still learning the language. 

Langa sighs to himself as he continues to walk then enters his room to lay on his bed with a question escaping his mind:

"I wonder if Reki will be at the ball," Langa wonders to himself.

\----------------------------

Speaking of Reki, he was doing his chores on a full speedrun. He had gotten the laundry done in fifteen minutes, the floor in 10 minutes, weeding in 10 minutes as well, helping his stepbrothers get ready for God who knows how long, and lastly it was time for him to get ready. 

Reki looked at himself in the mirror then his skateboard which looked like only scratches lived on it. He knew he didn't own some type of suit and he didn't have the time or money to get one since it was only thirty minutes till 6 pm.

"What to do…" Reki mumbles as he paces around the room. 

He knows he can't pull up to a high society party wearing the new dress MIYA got him. Unless…

"That's it!" Reki grins. "The dress!"

Well, as much as he did want to wear a suit, he probably wouldn't have time to make trousers. Maybe SHADOW had some spare ones lying around which he could take. Reki to his luck did find some. SHADOW wasn't using them anyway, so it didn't matter.

For the dress? Oh, he was going to do a little bit of altering. In fact, it was probably long enough to make a tailcoat and it did match the color of the black trousers since the dress was red. All Reki needed to do next was add a few small ribbons to it. 

Well, where did he learn to do all this? Before moving in with ADAM Reki did live with his biological family where he was taught how to sew for his sisters by his mother long ago. Since he had the skill for a while, this would be a total cakewalk for him.

After gathering all the materials, Reki went to work immediately with an excited look on his face. 

\--------------

So it was 6 pm and the step-brother gang was by the door. ADAM looks at his pocket watch with a grin knowing that Reki couldn't have possibly finished all his chores.

"Looks like he didn't last!"SHADOW laughs.

"Yeah," MIYA grins. 

"Let's give him five minutes. I never back out of a bargain,"

"Bargain? He won't make it, let's go." SHADOW sighs as he gets ready to open the door.

"Wait don't go!" Reki yells from upstairs.

The trio looks at the stairs to see Reki running downstairs with his skateboard in hand and was wearing a red tailcoat made from the dress, dark pants, matching boots, and his hair in a headband to top it off.

ADAM looks at Reki for a second. "Now where did you get this...outfit?"

"I made it myself," Reki replies with a proud grin.

"Made? Well, those are some interesting trousers and headband, isn't that SHADOW?"

SHADOW huffs, "Why should I care?"

Then he looks at Reki again, "Wait, those are my stuff!"

MIYA grabs at the tailcoat to only tug harder, "wait, this is the dress I got you today! Why did you ruin it, you ungrateful slime!"

"Hey! Don't tug too hard or it'll rip!" Reki tells the smaller boy only to be cut off by SHADOW snatching the headband and other accessories from him.

MIYA tugs harder at the railroad and rips it with a mischievous smile as he turns Reki's hard work into tatters with SHADOW.

ADAM stands there watching with a satisfying look on his face while glancing at his watch, "Alright boys, it's time to go. You all can play with CindeReki later. But first.."

He takes Reki's skateboard to observe the craftsmanship. Reki did have talent, yes but ADAM on the other hand…

"You do have an amazing talent at wasting time," ADAM smiles as he lifts the board up. 

He tosses it harshly on the ground to only jump on it, instantly breaking the board in half. 

Both boys stare at the skateboard then nod in agreement and head out the door with ADAM as they talk.

"So why did you get him a dress?" SHADOW whispers to MIYA.

"To make fun of him later," MIYA replies. 

SHADOW laughs at MIYA's response followed by a high five as he slams the door shut behind him leaving the speechless Reki standing alone. He stares at the tattered cloth on the ground and his broken skateboard. Overwhelmed by his own emotions, Reki covers his own watery eyes to run out into the garden to secretly cry by himself on the stone bench.

He sort of blames himself for even believing ADAM or any of the step-family. He wouldn't have been in this much pain. 

They had taken away his board, his only way to unwind, and the outfit he worked hard on too. Reki's tears stain the bench as he tries to cuss out the step trio's name but, alas the only sounds that come out of him are quiet wails and choking sobs. He was even mad at himself for not having full control of himself mentally in this situation.

"Crying? Not very manly," a voice chuckles.

Reki looks around for the voice but he can't see anyone. Or maybe it's just his eyes are watery from crying.

"Oh for Christ's sake Joe, everyone cries. Especially you." another voice groans.

Reki feels a cloth rubbing the tears off his face. He wipes his own eyes to at least get an answer to what was going on. Once his vision clears, there are two men in front of him. One dressed in a sparkling lime-colored cloak only covering half of his body making it look like he was a poncho wearing weirdo that came from WWE while he was with another man who was the one wiping Reki’s tears with a handkerchief. He was dressed in a glittering yukata and fairy wings too?

"What...wh..who are you two?" Reki sniffles.

The masculine one grins, "Us? We're you're-"

"Fairy God parents," the fairy winged one finished. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made before the release of the official CindeReki drama CD. This is basically my version of the story or an entire shit post.

Reki doesn’t even know what to say. So instead, he turns around to just slam his face onto the concrete bench. “Maybe I cried so hard I died.”

“H-hey you aren’t dead!” the masculine one laughs a bit as he sits next to Reki. “We’re here to help you!”

“The last time someone helped me I ended up here. Oh wait, that was ten minutes ago! Super…”  
  
The man with the wings pushes his partner off the bench and sits in his place, “Listen, we are here to get you to that ball,”

“Why? You’re probably just going to mock me.”

“Mock? No, we are-”

The masculine one pokes his head out of the bush he fell into, “We are your fairy godparents! We have magical abilities to help a miserable child in need! And that child is you!”

Reki isn’t sure if these two are pulling some sort of reference, but for one, he is not getting the reference that is being put into place here.

"I'm Cherry Blossom," Cherry says. "Your fairy Godmother, I will be in charge of fixing...whatever you have on,"

The other rises from the bush, "Joe! Your fairy godfather! I'll be in charge of anything Cherry forgets."

"Shut up you Gorilla!"

Reki watches the fairies fight and wonders if this was all even going to work out. Fairy Godparents? Sounds like some acid trip. 

Reki clears his throat to break the argument, "Look, fairy...Godparents? I don't think this is going to work out. I mean you can't just get me ready for a Ball in five minutes,"

"Oh, we can," Cherry Blossom retorts.

"Do say how,"

"Get me that Skateboard ADAM broke,"

Reki, who just wanted to be sad alone, went back inside to get the broken creation. While he was at it Joe and Cherry looked at each other.

"Why didn't you put a shirt on before we left?" Cherry Blossom asks his partner.

"Oh? A shirt? Well, being shirtless is a surprise tool that'll help us later," Joe winks back at his boy.

"...I will end you," he replies looking away to possibly hide his face for reasons. 

Reki comes back with his broken board still keeping his emotionally drained attitude. Joe looks at the board and takes both halves. He spends a few moments looking at it then sets it on the ground. “Alright, let’s do this!”

Joe pulls a green stick with a plastic star taped to it (possibly his wand) out of his pocket, he points it at the skateboard as he clears his throat as if he was ready to sing only to be elbowed in the stomach by Cherry Blossom, “We are not singing. He did say he wanted this done in five minutes.”

“Fine Kaoru, killjoy…” Joe waves his sparkling wand at the skateboard. “But you still owe me a new wand,”

The skateboard is suddenly engulfed in a bright light coming from the wand. Before Reki can say anything, Cherry Blossom direct’s Reki’s attention towards him. “While that Gorilla is fixing your board let’s take care of you.”

“So you’re going to blind me?” Reki raises a brow.

“Ask any more stupid questions and I actually will.” Cherry Blossom glares. “Now slowly twirl around.”

Reki gulps nervously and does as he is told with a mix of fear and depression since this whole situation was very strange. Cherry Blossom pulls out his own wand but unlike Joe’s it looked well taken care of judging by its branch and blossom design. Cherry twirls his wand turning it into a calligraphy brush. He began to move his brush in a certain direction creating something similar to kanji written as if it was a neon sign. 

“Carla, transform!” Cherry commands his own wand.

“Okay, master.” The wand replies.

Reki almost stops twirling when he hears the wand speak, “Wait your wand can speak-”

The bright neon engulfs Reki making him nearly scream in surprise, however, the light is too bright thus, forcing him to close his eyes. The poor confused boy covers his eyes, completely scared of the darkness, “I thought you said you wouldn’t blind me!”

“You can open your eyes now!” Cherry growls.

“But I’m blinded by the light!”

“Then get unblinded and look at yourself!” 

Reki groans in annoyance as he rubs his eyes. In front of him, there is Cherry of course but he is holding a mirror. “Look in here.”

He rubs his eyes one more time then stares into the mirror to realize he is no longer dressed in the torn outfit. It was replaced by a sparkling light blue ball gown and a sparkling headband with his newly styled hair. He barely even recognized himself. 

“I-is that me?” Reki gasps as he looks at the dress. “Uh...a dress? Again?”

“You don’t like it?” Cherry asks. 

“No, it’s just I was hoping you’d put me in something with pants?”

“Well, Carla reported to me that you wore dresses for many years.”

“Against my will, but this one actually feels different,” Reki replies with mixed feelings. 

Joe clears his throat, “Alright! Your ride is ready!”

Reki knew what this meant: A fixed skateboard! He excitedly runs over to Joe to see what his fairy godfather did with his board. Joe seems proud of his work judging by his smug look despite using a possibly horrible wand. Reki peeks behind Joe to see that his broken board….

  
  
  


...Had been transformed into a glass skateboard. 

Reki blanks out. “A glass skateboard?’

“Yeah! One of my proudest works! You’ll thank me later.” Joe smiles at Reki.

“Okay did you get the carriage ready?” Cherry asks. 

“No…?”

Cherry scoffs at Joe as he goes to the garden quietly cursing to himself while he finds something to turn into a carriage.

“So, will this be able to hold my whole weight?” Reki asks, picking up the board.

“It should,” Joe replies as he fixes his Walmart quality wand.

“Should? Well…”

Reki sets the skateboard in front of him with a confident look on his face which was filled with excitement. “...Let’s crash this ball!”

He sets it on the ground and puts only one foot on it ready to push away but…

...the board instantly shatters.

Cherry has returned holding a pumpkin to see the mess. He looks at Joe clearly with anger written on his face. “KOJIRO!”

“I did have a hunch it’ll go like this…” Joe sighs as he pokes at the shattered glass. 

“What do you mean a hunch?!” Cherry yells at him. “Did you even charm the fucking board?”

“Nope.”

“YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHI-”

And so, CindeReki was at least ten minutes late to the ball due to his fairy godparents and their old married couple's arguments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CindeReki drama cd released on the 24th but the english community will have to wait for translations sadly....

Langa sits boredly on his throne next to his mother's as he watches all the citizens invited to his ball mingle. He wasn't interested in anyone at all.

"I wonder if that cute boy I met will show up…" Langa thinks to himself.

His mother, Nanako looks at him with a worried look. "Langa, why don't you socialize with the townsfolk?"

"They're mostly aristocratic rich people."

"Yes but, they're the kingdom's most trusted-"

"I want to see him."

"Him?"

"I sort of forgot his name,"

Nanako smiles at her son, at least happy he talked to someone, "Oh? Did you meet someone when you got lost?"

"Yeah, I like him."

Nanako pauses then smiles, "nice to know sweetie, but still, you do need to get down there. You are a prince, the face of this kingdom."

She was right. Langa was representing this kingdom and he needed to show it. He steps off the throne, sulking as he went into the crowd.

\-------------------------

Meanwhile, in front of the castle, a pumpkin-shaped carriage stops in front. Before a servant can open it, the door comes swinging open sending him to the ground.

"Sorry but, I gotta get in there before 12!" Reki yells jumping out of the carriage with his glass skateboard in hand.

He rushes up the stairs as he leaves the servant dumbfounded on the ground.

"Was that a boy in that dress?" The servant mumbles.

Once Reki is in the castle, he is surprised at how many guests are inside. He was expecting a few due to the skateboarding thing but he didn't know rich people can skateboard. It almost felt like a whole new community of skating opened up for him! New people to talk to!

He walks in with awe as he stares at the different types of boards each guest owned. Aside from boards, there were even ramps with talented skaters doing drop-ins and more.

Reki badly wants to join but he does remember when he shattered the glass skateboard earlier. Of course Cherry fixed it but as he was screaming at Joe.

But Reki did remember Cherry's words.

"By midnight the magic will disappear, so be back before that," Cherry's words echoed in Reki's head. "Also I apologize if Joe was useless..."

But the glass skateboard can manage, right? Reki was going to get ready to go join his fellow skaters until a loud cry was heard.

He turns to the direction to see a kid struggling to put together his board. Reki decides skating can wait, so he approaches the kid.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"M-my mom got me...this board but," the kid sniffles. "I don't know how to put it together!"

"I'll help you!"

"Y-you will?"

Reki takes the board and its components from the ground, "Yeah! Let's go to a table and put this baby together! I'll even teach you some steps too!"

"Yay! Thank you Mr. Pervert!"

"Well, at least I look good in this dress…" Reki mumbles as he takes the kid to an empty table. "So do you have any tools?"

The boy pulls the tools out, "Yeah! It came with it,"

"Okay good,"

While he is putting the skateboard together MIYA and SHADOW from afar are mumbling to each other.

"Hey doesn't that pervert look familiar?" MIYA asks SHADOW.

SHADOW tries to look, "hmm...sort of. I can't tell if that's a woman or a man helping that kid,"

"Well someone needs glasses,"

ADAM comes to the boys holding a glass of wine, "What are we talking about?"

"That person in the sparkling dress," MIYA replies pointing at Reki.

"Oh? Well, recently I heard the sound of wedding bells,"

SHADOW and MIYA freeze at that sentence, "what?"

"I spoke to that lovely prince, it was almost like I could hear cherubs sing for us!"

MIYA and SHADOW just look at each other and slowly back away from ADAM who is still talking.

"After demonstrating my...technique, he looks amazed and will choose me as his teacher!" ADAM sings out. "Or maybe even more…"

"But sir, he's 17, and you're like, a grown adult," MIYA points out.

"That never stopped me,"

"Well, hopefully, his mom gets ADAM away from him," SHADOW whispers to MIYA.

"What was that?" ADAM asks.

"Nothing," SHADOW replies with an urgent tone.

Speaking of Langa, the prince is chatting with some of the guests, but does he seem happy? No. Langa is sick of socializing with people who only saw him for wealth. He longed to meet someone like Reki again.

Once Langa finishes conversing with a guest it's on to the next. However, his eyes seem to travel to a redhead from afar.

Well, we all know who this redhead is.

Reki is showing the kid how to do simple Ollie's on his glass skateboard, "it's a bit tricky at first but you'll get it down in a few months, or maybe weeks if your good,"

"Amazing Mr. Pervert!" The kid claps. "But how is that glass skateboard not breaking?"

"That's what I would want to know too."

Something felt awfully familiar about that person. In order to find out Langa goes to approach him only for ADAM to stand in front of him.

"Why hello there my Prince," ADAM coos.

Langa looks at ADAM for a moment then sees MIYA and SHADOW who are next to ADAM looking very uncomfortable about this situation.

"May you please move?" Langa asks. "I'm trying to get somewhere,"

"Somewhere? Well, let me come with,"

"I appreciate the gesture but, that place would be best to go private,"

Before ADAM can say anything Langa walks past him to find that red head. Unfortunately, he wasn't with the kid anymore.

"Excuse me, have you seen a person with red hair?" Langa asks the kid.

The kid nods, "Mr. Pervert? Yeah! He went to go play on the ramp!"

"Ramp?"

Langa looks to find that...redhead skating his way through the crowd on a glass skateboard. He wasn't going fast, so he was able to catch up and grab that mysterious one by the hand, "Excuse me, I-"

Reki turns around to see Langa, "Langa?"

Langa blinks, "It...seems you know my name already...but have I seen you somewhere before?"


End file.
